Sebastion Vs Demon Flue
by KitsuneFlareFox
Summary: Sebastion catches a case of the flue but in demon version What will ciel do cause you know it ain't in the contract
1. Where's Sebastion?

Ciel was at his desk quit annoyed by the fact sebastion hasent answered his call yet. Ringing the bell once more to see if the butler was only preoccupied the first time, but instead of a demon butler walking in came the clumsy ass maid. " Master you called " she curtsied in the doorway waiting for Ciel to say something.

Scowling ciel got up from his desk and made his way over to MeyRin. " where is Sebastion? I wanted Sebastion to come not you" the maid straightened and said " I don't know master, the only reason why I came was because I kept hearing the bell ringing".

ciel let out a grunt of frustration " if that's the case go find him, it's not like sebastion to not answer my calls like this." The maid curtsied one more time before leaving the room this time almost falling over. MeyRin walked down the hall way every now and then tripping over her own feet till she reached sebastions room. The maid wasent sure what to do, she had never been to sebastions room before let alone be in it.

she nocked three times in a row, then waited 10 seconds for a response. When she heard nothing the maid slowly turned the nob and pushed the door open, slipping through the door into sebastions room. MeyRin cupped her face while she scanned the room. " So this is Mr. sebastion's room" there wasent much in the butlers room. On the right wall was a cherry wood book shelf and on the left wall was a desk and what looked like a journal on it. His bed was a two person bed a light brown color with a chocolate brown head bourd. The butlers wall and flooring matched the rest of the servants rooms, beigh and white carpeting.

After MeyRin inplanted the image of sebastions room in her head she left feeling awesome for stepping foot in the room.

* 3 hours later *

" Were could Mr. Sebastion be " the maid let out a long sigh. " I have checked every hallway and every room in this place yes I did " , but then it dawned on her she forgot the basement. She jumped up from her seat on the steps and darted towards the basement.

By the time she got to the entrence she was already out of air. She hated the basement she never went down there unless it was urgent and she had her reasons

1. She is clumsy as hell and will probably fall down the steps

2. not biggest fan of spiders

3. Ever since the rat problem there will always be one or two down there and they tend to scurrie around your feet

4. She just dont like them

The maid pushed the door reveling the steps that would lead her. She watched her feet as she walked slowly down the steps into the dim light of the basement. Near the bottom MeyRin jumped down doing a little happy dance for making it to the bottom. After celebrating her accomplishment the maid walked around the room her shoes clacking against the floor while she searched for any sighns of sebastion.

Sighing she started back up the steps " what am I gonna say to young master he'll be furious with me when I tell him I failed." A soft moan stopped her in her tracks bringing the maid back down to see what it was. She thought no one was there, but she was proved wrong when she spotted out of the corner of her eye a black mass laying in the corner on the ground.

Jogging over to the mass, as she got closer she realized it was sebastion. Bending down in fright that he might be wounded. She was proven wrong when she saw no blood bruises or cuts. MeyRin tred brushing the hair out of his face to get a better look ,but only to pull back when she felt the burning heat of his skin.

**ohhhh what's wrong with sebastion why was he in the basement passed out in the corner why is he burning up read in the next chapter to figure it out... :) arigato**


	2. Does Ciel Care

The maid backed off a little as he started to breathe heavier. "S-sebastion" the maid said in hope he would answer, but only silence followed. Realizing it was useless, she picked up sebastion tossing him on her shoulder. " your heavy " she complained trying to go up the steps to the main floor. She thought he would at most be 160 or 170 wich she could easily carrie but god he felt like 300 on MeyRins shoulder.

She eventually gave up and started dragging him by his hands on the ground. It took her about an hour to reach Ciels Study Sebastion's limp body not helping. She had to stop and catch her breath before nocking on the door, but Ciel could already hear her from inside. " MeyRin come in " he growled.

Sliding through the door with sebastion, she dragged him to the middle of the room letting his hands drop with a thud. MeyRin curtsied " Master I found him " ciel shot up from his chair leaning over the desk to get a better look. " Good god what happened to him, he looks like a ghost that got ran over by a fucking car." MeyRin scratched her head unsure what to say " well I don't really know master, I only found him and dragged him to you."

Ciel walked over to where Sebastion laid, bent over and felt his forehead only to pull away quickly. In an annoyed tone Ciel ordered the maid to take him to his room, But she was already long gone not wishing to drag him again.

Stomping his feet in frustration he picked up the butlers hands trying to get him out of the study, but only to fail shortly after trying. Dropping the butlers hands he walked over to the window leaning out of it, he spotted what he was looking for and shouted " Finnian get in here!" The gardener looked over to Ciels window giving him A big smile and disappearing into the mansion, only to apeare a Minuit or two later in the doorway.

finnian spotted sebastion " why is sebastion taking a nap on your floor master?" Ciel shook his head questioning the gardeners knowledge. " He isent Finnian he's passed out and burning up" the gardener tilted his head " and why do you need me master?"

Ciel kicked sebastion lightely in the ribs, making the butler give out a groan " cause he's so bloody heavy that's why" Finnian nodded grabbing sebastion throwing him over his shoulders with ease. Before he left the gardener turned back to face his master " you care about sebastion like family don't you master" Ciel got caught off guard by his sentence. " I can see right through that cold stare of yours master, but don't worry I won't tell Pluto" with that said Finnian left the room leaving Ciel by himself.

" Finnian your wrong I don't care, he's only a butler that can cook nothing else!" Ciel thought to him self for a while, Finny was right he did care he cares for everyone in the mansion even the damn mut. But espeshially Sebastion at the moment he didn't know demons could get sick, and if they did how bad and how long.

Or even worse if a demon could die of sickness, wait if a demon dies would it go back to hell? Ciel shook his head " I don't want to take any chances I shall do everything I can to get Sebastion back to good health" with that said Ciel left the room heading in the direction of the butlers room.

**I might make multiple chapters or story's in the same day cause I got nothing better to do. Also I want to get the ideas I have on here as quick as possible so I don't forget. **

**P.s. sorry if these chapters seem kinda short but ill make it up with a lot of story's and chapters :)**


	3. A slight cold?

Wincing at the little light there was, sebastion sat up in his bed confused about how he got there. To just have his thoughts cut off by a painfull pounding in his head like his brain was gonna exploded.

As the pain subsided 5 little knocks came from his door, the noise making the pain come back. Wincing at his own own voice " come in " he said in a scratchy voice, forceing him to cough.

Ciel slipped through the entrance walking to sebastions side of the bed. " um...Sebastion what the hell that about?" The butler tilted his head " what do you mean, what happened? " Ciel bent down and flicked sebastion in the forehead " you know what, why the hell were you passed out in the basement practically on fire.

The butler Rubbed his head were the boy flicked him " aww that well it seems I've caught a slight cold " he said smiling

in dispalife ciel yelled " that's a slight cold!? a slight cold is like a cough or a sneeze here and there or a little head ach! Not that! "

Sebastion pulled off his blanket siting at the edge of the bed " no need to worry master I'm fine, probably was just a little tired of non stop sh... "

Before sebastion could finish his sentence, he whipped his body fore wared clutching his stomach crashing into the ground hard. Ciel backed off until he got to the wall, were he watched sebastion. " s-S-Sebastion!" He yelled unsure what to do.

The butlers eyes were shut tight in pain, he was grinding his teeth together, until the final moments when sebastion couldn't hold back anymore.

A runny black fluid flew from sebastions mouth onto the carpet.

Ciel couldent stand it anymore, he couldent stand to watch his butler in so much pain. The boy ran over to sebastions side hugging him, when the flow finally stopped. The butler sank into a deep sleep on the ground obviously exthusted.

Ciel let go of sebastion as he felt the butlers body relax, he stood towering over the butler and smiled. " So is this what a slight cold is you idiot "


	4. MeyRin and Sebastion

A soft nock came from the door and MeyRin walked in, gasping at the sight of Sebastion. She scurried over to the butler checking his pulse, relived to see that he was merely sleeping.

" You came at the perfect time MeyRin , I need you to watch over sebastion while I go to a meeting " The maid looked up at ciel and gave him a little nod.

" okay then MeyRin, first of all put him back in his bed then when he wakes up get him a glass of water, most likely he will be thirsty."

With a smirk the maid tossed sebastion onto his mattres " yes sir, i will do just that."

Ciel gave a warning stare at the maid " why are you smirking?" The maid shrugged " don't know master, I guess it's because I think it's kinda cute. "

" Shut It " ciels hands were clenched into fists. " well ... What ever you know what to do, so I'm out." Not a second later Ciel left the room leaving MeyRin there with Sebastion.

MeyRin jumped up in the air realizing that she was alone with... Sebastion. She blushed deeply as she peeked over at him. His face paler than usual and skin shimmered in a layer of sweat. The maid came back into reality realizing that it wasent time for blushing and flirting.

She was in charge of sebastion, she had to keep her head in the game. MeyRin pulled Sebastions desk chair over to the side of the bed. Sitting in it she put her elbow on the edge of the bed placing her chin in her palm.

The maid can't remember how long she was in that position, but it felt like decades.

Then Sebastion turned on his side, startling the maid sending her backwards onto the floor. She sat up rubbing her back, checking to make sure she didn't wake up Sebastion.

When she looked over the bed, the maid cried a little on the inside

Sebastion was crunched up, his knees up to his head. His hands were near his feet griping the sheets.

MeyRin got up from the floor and sat on thee edge of the bed. " Mr. Sebastion " she whispered as she started to stroke the butlers back.

The maid and butler were like that for about 20 minuits, until finally sebastion let go of the sheets and let his knees go back down.

" Mr. Sebastion are you okay?" The maid lifted her hand from his back and placed it on her lap. The butler looked up from his pillow. " yea I'm a little better, but it would be great if I had a glass of water"


	5. You wanna go where?

**Sorry I took so long to update I haven't been feeling well. So I've mostly been napping my days away, but here it is I hope you injoy**

**oh and I do not own kuroshitsuji\ black butler or the characters**

" Mr. Sebastion are you okay?" The maid lifted her hand from his back and placed it on her lap. The butler looked up from his pillow. " yea I'm a little better, but it would be great if I had a glass of water. "

With a nod the maid left the room to hunt down a glass of water.

Sebastion sat up and left his bed making his over to the window. " God is it me, or is it extremely hot in here. " He opened up his window letting the cool breeze hit his warm skin.

The butler scanned the garden, he had been worried that Finny destroyed it, but to his amazemeant it was still intact. Not a flower out of place, it looked exactly how it was susposed to be.

smiling to himself sebasiton walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a black covered book with gold symbols on it. " Now let's see if I can find out what kind of sickness I got, and see if I can do anything about it." Skimming his fingers across the symbols as he read them he stoped, when read an illness that had similar symptoms as his.

"Well it's not as bad I thought it was but not exactly good either. " he mumbled to himself as he put the book back, only to get caught up in anouther coughing fit gassping for air in between coughs. Almost bringing the bookshelf down with him as he used it to keep himself up.

Sebastion rubbed his throat, it feeling raw and scratchy.

MeyRin walked in with the glass " i got it sir, yes I did " she said handing it to him

" Thankyou MeyRin " he Sid accepting the glass and began to drink it slowly until gone.

"MeyRin can you tell me how the young master is doing?"

" No problem Sebastion " she said strating her back so she looked taller

" Well to tell you the truth Ciel is Ciel right now, he's got no problems right now no illness, he's got everything under control from what I can tell. "

" aww that's good makes things easier for me, but MeyRin can you leave the room for a second I need to change out of these clothes "

MeyRin obeyed imeadietly zipping out of the room closing the door behind her.

It didn't take long for him to change clothes since he wasent gonna wear his normal butler clothes. He walked out in a black and white striped shirt with a black long sleeved jacket that went down to his knees. Gray pants and a black scarf loosely around his neck.

" Sebastion what are you wearing, I even know that's not proper wear"

" It's alright MeyRin I'm not on duty so I can wear what I want" he said walking down the hall.

" I know this but it's still weird even if your not on duty, normal men don't even wear those type of clothes"

Sebastion went up to the maid putting a finger up to her libs " Trust me MeyRin people won't question me, and two im not exactly normal as some people would say " with that sebastion left he maid by herself as he went to ciels study.

Sebastion gave a soft nock on the door before he came in, bowing to Ceil as he made his way to the centar of the room.

" Sebastion what in bloody hell are you doing out of bed and dressed like, leave now"

" Young master before I do I must ask a request "

" If its if you can get a cat, then no " he growled

" no not that master, but a cat would be nice " he chuckled but to be cut of by a sneeze. " I would like permishion to leave " he said still dreaming about having a cat

" Where would you like us to go Sebastion " ciel let out with a sigh

" No not us only me, and I would like to go to the Trancy manor"

Ciel shot up fom his desk palms flat on the tables surface " why there of all places, why would you wanna go there "

Sebastion smiled at Ciels reaction " Cause if I am to get better i need people who might know what to do "

" and you need to go to the Trancy manor why?" Ciel said still confused

" My master I thought you would be smarter than this " Sebastion said as he put a hand over his mouth to muffle a cough " If I'm correct all of Alois servents are demons, so he has five demons in his house, and I have demon sickness seriously young master do the math."

Ciel sat back down in his seat resting his head on the table " okay I get it, but if you go I go I don't trust thm with you alone, they might try to kill you or poision you, or give you the wrong medicin..." Ciel stoped before he could say any more as he saw Sebastion's smile " Why are you smiling you fool " he hissed

Sebastion shrugged " it seemed like you cared for me for a second "


	6. Carriage

**I realize my grammar and spell spelling ain't perfect espeshally with my I pad trying to screw up my story with spellcheck ( doesn't work at ALL ) also I forgot to proof read the last chap, but I'm sure you knew what I meant, and if you knew me in reall life you would understand... Hell I have anough trouble trying to talk English and it my FIRST language -_-... Alright I'm done with this**

**Grell! Make me a sandwich **

**grell: why me **

**cause you the only butler, sebby sick so he cant **

**grell: okay but only if Im in the story eventually**

**fine whatever you want**

* * *

Sebastion opens the door to the carriage letting his master in. Once ciel was settled inside, Sebastion hopped in sitting across from his master.

Ciel looked at his butler " are you sure about this Sebastion... wouldn't a hospital be just as fine" he grumbled

" young master have you already forgotten, I'm a demon NOT a human so a hospitals medicine would NOT work "

" I know this Sebastion " he growled " I just really don't wanna see the blond headed snot "

" then you shouldn't have come if it was to your disliking young master " Sebastion leaned slightly against the side of the carriage.

" Just Shut Up already I don't feel like talking " Ciel turned his attention away from his butler, looked out the window watching the world rush by as the carriage rushed down the dirt road.

Sebastion found that this would be a perfect time to catch some rest before they arrived at the Trancy household. The butler closed his eyes and let himself be led into darkness.

TIME SKIPP :)

The carriage came to halt in front of a mansion, a blond boy in a purple coat wearing black booty shorts and thigh high boots ( I think there that long ) stood in front tapping his toes. The blond came up to the carriage and opened the door looking inside.

" Ciel! You kept me waiting, are you finally taking me up on my offer of trading butlers "

" Alois we have no business with you, we have business with Claude and you other servants"

Alois became confused " we? "

Ciel gestured over to Sebastion who was still sleeping

" ohhhhhhh I didn't see him there, he was to still I guess " the blond shrugged " he. Is he sleeping? I didn't know demons sleep, at least Claude never does" said the blond hopping into the carriage.

" Alois what are you doing " he demanded as he saw him get closer to his butler

" What else do you think I'm doing? I'm gonna wake him up " he said as he inched closer to Sebastion.

" whatever Alois just let me get out first " ciel left the the carriage and started towards the font doors. Not to long after Alois came running out with a terrified look on his face and hid behind Ciel

" I don't like your butler anymore, the offers off "

ciel grunted " there was no offer, now get away from me " ciel side stepped so Alois wasn't behind him anymore.

Sebastion stepped out of the carriage looking like he was gonna snap someone's head off, well until he saw ciel and he cleared his face of any expressions.

clearing his throat the best he could, Sebastion opened the front doors Alois leading the way in

* * *

Hope you liked it until next time by... Say by grell

grell: but I wasn't put in yet

I don't care I got more uploads to do now say bye

grell: bye

now was that so hard

grell: yes

shut up and go bug will or something


	7. New symptom

Alois spun on his heels to face the two, and clapped his hands together to summon his servants.

The first to appear was Hannah the maid, then then came in the triplets.

" Hannah! Take them to the nicest guest room we got and snapp to it or your other eye will go missing too!"

With a bow Hannah took Ciel and Sebastions bags and guided them to there room, Alois trailing behind them. The maid took out a key and unlocked a door on the right side of the hall letting us in. Sebastion went in first, Ciel then alois Hannah choose to stay in the doorway watching quietly.

The rooms walls were a light shade of purple with a marron carpeting. The two beds had a dark frame with red blankets and white bed pillows. Each bed had a night stand next to it. One stand had a white lamp then the other had a book on it all in black. There was a dresser on the right side of the wall. On the other side was a desk and book shelf completely bare of anything on them.

Alois got on the right bed and started jumping up and down on it and doing twirls.

" Here's your room... HANNAH go get Claud now!" He said still jumping.

Alois hopped down of the bed and went to Sebastion who had sat down in the desk chair.

" There's something different about you... But I can't but my fingers quiet on it " he said turning Sebastian's head to get a better look at him. Alois backed away and turned to ciel who was still standing near the doorway.

" Claud should be here shortly " and with that said Alois twirled out of the room closing the door behind him. Ciel let out a long sigh and walked to Sebastion. His eyes were closed and his head drooped a little. Ciel shook him lightly testing if he fell asleep or not.

The butler opened his eyes his head still a bit low and looked up at Ciel. His brownish red eyes looked like they were fogged over and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Ciel felt something warm on his skin, he looked down at were his hand was on Sebastian's arm and saw blood seeping from his jacket onto his hand. Ciel backed away from his butler and stared at him in worry. He noticed the butlers other hand was on his shoulder nails digging through the coat and into his pale skin.

" Sebastion! What the hell are you doing! "

Ciel grabbed the butlers hand trying to tug it away, but Sebastion only replied with a silent chuckle. Sebastion swung his arm throwing Ciel to the ground.

Sebastion took his hand out of his shoulder and grabbed Ciel by his collar pulling him up so they where eye level to each other. Ciel squirmed trying to get out of his grip but the demon didn't budge. Ciel looked into the demons eyes, they where almost completely red not even his slited pupil was noticeable and the only trace of white where the corners of his eyes.

" Sebastion Stop! What are you doing! Sebastion! "

Claud walked in about to say his greeting when he spotted Sebastion. Claude's eyes narrowed as he walked over to Sebastion. The demon was to focused on Ciel to notice the other butlers presence.

Claude now stood behind Sebastion and whacked him in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground landing on Ciel.

" Claud can you get this guy off me?" Ciel said with a annoyed yet a little terrified tone.

" Of course " Claude picked up Sebastion of of Ciel and threw him on the bed roughly.

" I am guessing that is one reason you wanted me " he said helping me up.

" Yes indeed, but that was a new one " Ciel dusted himself off before taking one last look at his butler.


	8. Getting worse

Ciel dusted himself off before taking one last look at his butler.

claud turned to Ciel " I suggest we leave for now, if he wakes up and still like this he might attack again "

Ciel nodded in agreement and followed the butler out of the room shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Ciel had no idea what just happened, in the carriage Sebastian seemed fine then all of a sudden he's attacking him. If Claud hadnt came in he would most likely be dead.

Claude noticed the worry in the little boys eyes and took out his poket watch to check the time. " After you have dinner with my master we can go check up on him. " Claude snaoed the watch shut stuffing it into one of his pockets.

*time skipp to dinner*

Ciel and Alois sat at opisite ends of the long table, sitting in chasers that they were to small for. They went through all the courses except desert without saying a word.

" Soooooooooo ... Ciel what's up with your butler I'm dying to know?"

Ciel shrugged " he's sick "

" that's it? No juicy details nothing else? " Alois slumped down in his chair " you'r more boring than I thought Ciel. "

Once they were done Claud put they're dishes on a push cart, Hannah came and took it away. Alois stood up and pulled out Ciel from his chair. " Come on Ciel let's go tango I can teach you." Alois started pulling him away, Ciel trying to get out of his surprising strong grip, when Claud stoped Alois.

" I am sorry master but Ciel can't play right now, he has business to attend to."

With a pout Alois let go of ciel " whatever Claud ill just go get Hannah then" Alois sprinted out of the dining hall to hunt down the pour maid.

Claud guided Ciel to the guest room were Sebastan was being held. Claud unlocked the door going in first Ciel followed. Ciel was barely in the room when he heared a soft growl.

The boy looked at the spot were Sebastian was susposed to be but found two black wings instead.

The wings were folded so you couldn't see him, but you could hear him. He obviously sensed the other demons presence and felt indangered by the way he was growling.

Ciel started walking towered the feathery tent on the bed, Claud tried stoping him by placing a hand on his shoulder but swatted it away.

Ciel moved his silky wings So he could get a glimpse at the butler it's self.

What inside worried him, Sebastian had his knees up to his chin. Eyes shut with pain, the demon craddeled his head. He winced at the little light the boy let in, now he knew why his wings were like that.

" S-Sebastian " Said the boy reaching in side the wings to move his hair away from his eyes so he could get a better view of the demons face.

The demon opened his eyes to look at his master. He looked as if he was half dead and his breathing has uneasy and sharp. Ciel turned back towards Claude

" please do every thing you can do to help him, my servants are the only family I have left I can't bare to loose anymore "

Claud gave a bow

" I will start in the morning "


	9. Damn headache

Claud blew out the candle of sebastians room casting it into darkness, except for the few ray of moonlight that seeped through the curtains. Ciel and Claud left the room leaving Sebastian alone once again.

Sebastian put his wings down slowly ( oh yea and he's not transformed just his wings ) leting them drap over the bed.

The pain in his head wouldn't stop, it was like his head was going to explode but 5x worse. Sebastian slowly but shurly got to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Even just sitting took up most of his strength.

He sat there rubbing his tembles, hopeing to ease the pain.

Sebastian grabbed onto the bedside table and propped himself up. " Maybe if I can just reach the bathroom they will have some numbing pills or something " he said to himself.

He knew it was a longshot and he was probably wrong, but if they did he could stop the throbbing in his head and possible get some rest.

Sebastian leaned himself up against the wall and practically dragged himself to the door and out it the hallway.

Sebastian looked down the dark hallway trying to figure were he was in the manor. But just ended up guessing his way through the place. Every 2-3 minuits he would have to catch his breath or get caught up in a coughing fit.

After what seemed like an eternity Sebastian finally found the bathroom. He turned the door nob slowly and pushed it open trying to make as little to no noise as possible.

With success He started searching threw there medicine cabnet, and to his shock they had numbing supplies " probably left overs from Hannah getting her eye jabbed or something " he muttered to himself.

He opened the bottle and shook three pills into his hand and plopped them into his mouth swallowing it. Letting the effects of the numbing take place.

He left the bathroom closing the door behind him. The pain in his head was for the better part gone but his breathing was still sharp and jagged so he still had to take breaks in the walk back, but it seemed to go a lot faster than last time, and he didn't have to lean all his weight on the wall, but he still kept a hand on it just in case.

He arrived at his room and when he entered his room his legs gave out on him and he fell to his knees. He chuckled silently to himself at the thought it never acured to him that the numbing would spread to the rest of his body as well as his head.

A light came on in the room and sebastian flew up a wing to protect his eyes ( naturall instinct I guess ) he peeked from underneath the features to see who the culprit was for the light.

Standing there was a grey/blue haired young boy with an eyepatch and a angry glare on his face.

" Sebastian what the hell were you doing "

* * *

Okay I'm not good with long chapters.. I love long chapters but I can't wright then I try but they end up half as long as I wanted ... Sooooo that's why there short but I do promise more chapters and I am not giving up this story till thee end so you don't have to worry about that

before I go please review and tell me what you think =^.^= arigato


End file.
